


Proud Eagle

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Diana’s costume.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 30, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 15, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 739  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: I wrote this in response to the costume change for Diana. It’s not meant to disparage people’s love of the new costume (in fact, it’s not even mentioned). It’s just my reasons for loving the costume that Diana has worn in slightly different variations for 69 years. :)

Steve loved Diana’s costume.

Sure, what man (or woman) wouldn’t like the display of skin, Wonder Woman’s powerful leg muscles rippling as she moved, whether in battle or simply exercising, or the considerable cleavage, but the costume itself delighted him. He’d learned a lot about Amazons by now, and the relative skimpiness of the costume was a point of pride, not shame.

“My darling, when women were ‘skimpy’ clothing in Man’s World, it is often exploitative. Do you really think our choice of garments back home is for anything but our pleasure? My sisters and I do not wear an abundance of clothing except for battle, when armor is required.”

Steve always remembered those words, amused at those who called his Angel’s costume a stripper’s outfit.

As Diana spoke to the adoring masses here in the park, what he saw was a proud Amazon’s costume: a red bodice with golden eagle, a proud symbol in Diana’s mythology as well as America’s; her golden tiara with the single red star, a weapon itself as well as denoting her Warriorhood and royalty; the star-spangled blue shorts echoing the celestial Goddesses and Gods with the symbolism, mixed with America’s; her red boots, sturdy and practical, and her Amazon bracelets, reminder of history and defiant symbol. The golden belt was a gift from Aphrodite, and the glittering Magic Lasso gave her Truth as weapon and facilitator.

Even her earrings meant something: he’d asked her about them and she’d said, “Well, of course, dangling earrings would not be practical. Any jewelry aside from magical amulets or other items are simply not worn for battle, but be assured, my love, many of my sisters wear jewelry off the battlefield.” She tweaked her round red earring with a sultry smile. “These are Warrior’s earrings.”

Steve smiled as he watched Diana pose for pictures with the adoring masses. She looked statuesque and regal, yet as powerful as the Warrior she was. Her muscles were shown off to perfection with the costume, mixed with a disarming sensuality that smoldered. It was all part of her, and she wore it proudly.

He’d gently teased her about her ‘accessories’ and clothing changes. “Typical woman, Angel.” She’d responded with sparkling eyes and a suggestive wiggle of her hips.

She had longer shorts that went to her knees, and a Grecian-style set of sandals that used strips of material that criss-crossed her legs. When she wanted to go more formal, there was a long, star-spangled skirt, and long, flowing cape with red-white-and blue stripes and stars. She also liked to wear a shorter skirt that gave her a vaguely Greek look. Boots were practical with sturdy soles, but she owned a few pairs of high-heeled boots, strictly for publicity shoots.

Steve was proud of those American symbols that were part of his Angel’s costume. He liked the Amazons’ respect for his country’s ideals, and it made him more eager to learn all he could about Amazon beliefs.

Diana slipped away from the crowds, and they wound up back at Steve’s house. Once inside, Steve took off his uniform jacket. “Interested in cooking, sweetheart, or should I call for take-out?”

Diana prowled the room like a beautiful Goddess, every curve accentuating her femininity and every muscle emphasizing her power.

She turned and walked toward him, his hand still on his tie as he watched her approach. She reached over and rested her hand over his.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Steve murmured.

“I could ask the same, Beloved.” Diana began to unknot his tie. Her blue eyes were sultry as she pressed up against him.

Steve slid his arms around Diana, pulling her even closer, her breasts firm against his chest. He ran his hands up-and-down her back, her costume molded to her body.

“Mmm, Angel, I love your style.”

She whispered in his ear, “Some say this is a stripper’s costume.”

“They’re wrong.”

“Oh, yes.” Diana nibbled his ear, excitement building up in his groin as she rubbed against him. “But as long as you are my pole, I am satisfied.”

Steve’s eyes widened, then he laughed and joyfully kissed her.

“Angel, I love your costume, but how about we see about getting you out of it?”

Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed delightedly, throwing her head back, dark hair cascading with a ripple of silk.

“You honor Aphrodite, my love.”

Grinning, Steve carried his Angel to the bedroom.


End file.
